


Piglin Spawn Eggs

by Anonymous



Series: What's on the Menu? (Egg Fics) [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Eggs, Hand Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Oviposition, Pet Names, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: dream and technoblade bond over shared experiences...
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: What's on the Menu? (Egg Fics) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028035
Comments: 50
Kudos: 404
Collections: Anonymous





	Piglin Spawn Eggs

**Author's Note:**

> you clicked on this this ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ if you really hate it, make sure you talk about it on twitter. i like knowing people are talking about me.

@dreamwastaken: Do pigs lay eggs? 

@technothepig: Bruh

“Why are you tweeting about our conversation?” Technoblade asked dryly, staring straight down the camera on his laptop at Dream.

“It’s funny without context, I like watching their reactions.” Dream’s laugh came through his headphones clearly, and Technoblade let himself smile at the sound of it. How was he supposed to  _ not?  _ That man’s laughter sounded like honey, it melted even  _ his  _ heart, and at the end of the day the situation they found themselves in  _ was  _ funny.

They’d  _ both  _ gotten off with their friends over an oviposition kink. It wasn’t the usual sort of thing people bonded over, but Technoblade found himself utterly unsurprised that it was something  _ they  _ did.

“I’m fairly certain that at this point, both of our friendship groups understand the implications behind that tweet. I know Phil will understand from my point of view, and Sapnap and George both will. They’ll assume that we’ve done  _ more  _ than just talk about it, you realise that?”

“I do.” Dream said, and Technoblade could hear the familiar tapping of a keyboard through his headphones. He could hear the smirk on Dream’s face, too. “What are you going to do about that?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well… If you don’t  _ want  _ our friends to think that we’ve engaged in sexual intercourse together--” Technoblade winced, Dream was  _ deliberately  _ trying to sound like him, trying to rile him up, but the impression just sounded off. “-- Then I  _ suppose  _ you’d have to find a way to stop me. Maybe you’d have to come to Florida and wrestle me for my phone, maybe you’d end up pinning me to the ground and holding my wrists above my head and--”

“This sounds more like you  _ want me  _ to make it so we have had sex.” Technoblade said bluntly, cutting Dream off mid-sentence, and he heard spluttering from the other end of the call.

Clearly, Dream hadn’t expected him to be so bold.

“You’re no good at flirting, Jesus Christ, but  _ yes,  _ Techno, that was exactly what I was suggesting.” Dream’s sentence trailed off into his classic wheeze and Technoblade smiled a little wider, leaning back in his seat and playing his game for a little while longer.

“Well, I’m not sure about that. I’ve got a  _ very  _ busy schedule, and Florida is…”

“You stream like once a month, how is  _ that  _ a busy schedule?!” Dream cackled, and Technoblade bit the inside of his cheek gently as he considered his response.

“You wouldn’t want me to visit after all this, anyway.” He said, shifting his voice an octave lower and switching up his tone. He spoke quieter, too, and leaned closer to the microphone so he  _ knew  _ that Dream could hear every word he said. Dream had stopped laughing too, and if he wasn’t trying to sound somewhat threatening he’d have smiled. “Such a little whore that you have to ask me to  _ fuck you  _ by posting about it on Twitter, where  _ millions  _ of people can see? Trying to get me all hot and bothered, talking about how I’d pin you to the ground? Well, Dream, let me tell you something. After we’ve met, you won’t want to sit down for at least a week. But you will, because I’ll  _ tell you  _ to sit down, and you’ll obey me. Isn’t that right?” 

There was a moment of silence, and Technoblade wondered if he’d stepped over too many lines too quickly. He opened his mouth to apologise but before he could his screen was filled with Dream’s face. There was a wide smile across it, his eyes dark and cheeks tickled pink with lust. Instead of being horrified by what Technoblade had just said, he looked  _ interested.  _

“Yeah?” Dream asked, leaning closer to his camera to give Technoblade a chance to really make out his features. “And what if I  _ don’t listen?”  _

Oh, so Dream was a brat.

That was going to make this a  _ whole  _ lot more fun.

# # #

It was only a few days later that Technoblade was in Florida, getting picked up from the airport by Dream and the two made easy conversation on the way back to his home. Technoblade pointed out the many flaws in his driving, and Dream seemed to use Technoblade’s comments as an excuse to drive even worse. In all honesty he was impressed that they made it to Dream’s home in one piece, but soon the car was stopped, the key pulled from the ignition, and Technoblade was walking toward the front door as Dream followed close behind with his bags.

“What the hell did you even  _ put  _ in here?!” Dream grunted, letting the bags drop at his side while he fished for the front door key in his pocket.

“Everything we’ll need to have a little fun.” Technoblade said simply, watching as Dream’s fingers seemed to fumble a little more as he spoke. He  _ adored  _ the power he had over him, and even if the younger wanted to behave like a brat, Technoblade knew that by the end of the day he’d have the man on his knees begging for more, or on his back mewling desperately for his touch.

The rush of blood heading to one particular spot on his body was a reminder that visiting Dream in Florida was a good idea, and one he should have seen through sooner.

At least this week was going to be one neither of them would forget in a hurry.

“You hungry?” Dream asked, pushing the door open and picking up Technoblade’s bags to carry them over the threshold. This time he left them at the foot of the steps and quickly toed his shoes off. As he moved, he jutted a hip out suggestively, and then looked back to Technoblade with a completely straight face. The man was teasing him, and Technoblade wasn’t about to take  _ that.  _

“Very.” He whispered, his tongue darting out from between his lips to lick over them slowly. “But I don’t think you’re going to do as I ask  _ that  _ easily, are you?” 

“Nope.” Dream winked. “Grilled cheese?” 

“Maybe some boiled eggs?” Technoblade replied, and Dream’s smile seemed to widen at that. He could tell that the blond was still playing his game, but at least Technoblade had him heading in the right direction. 

Closing the door behind him, he followed Dream down the corridor to the kitchen that was tucked away in the back - though  _ tucked  _ away wasn’t exactly the best wording. The kitchen was huge, with beautiful dark granite countertops, polished and shining, and equipment that wouldn’t look out of place in a Michelin starred restaurant. It was stunning, it was expensive, and Technoblade  _ still  _ intended on absolutely  _ ruining  _ Dream in it. Dream seemed to be thinking along the same wavelengths, too, as he made sure to swing his hips just a little more as he walked across the room toward the fridge. 

“I’ve got a carton of a dozen eggs.” He said, pulling the door open with one hand and placing the other on his side. He was careful that his fingers pushed his hoodie up just a little higher, revealing a touch of skin. Technoblade could’ve growled, but he didn’t. Instead, he just stepped forward slowly and rhythmically until he was directly behind Dream - close enough that he could press the bulge forming in his sweatpants against the man’s lower back. He didn’t miss Dream wiggling against him, and in response he brought his hands to hold his hips. Calloused fingertips pressed against soft flesh and short nails dug crescent moon’s into his sides as he held the younger still.

“Don’t move.” Technoblade instructed firmly. “I  _ know  _ you want to tease me, but I’ve had a long flight and I don’t want to play right now.”

“I don’t know what you mean.” Dream chuckled to himself, letting his head lean back until his hair brushed against Technoblade’s shoulder. “I’m not playing any games.”

“You know exactly what you’re doing, and you are  _ more  _ than welcome to continue, but know that if you do I won’t so much as  _ breathe  _ in your direction for the next week. You won’t feel my fingers in your ass, or my cock in your throat, and you  _ certainly  _ won’t have the luxury of cumming until I’m thirty-two thousand feet above the ground and already several hundred miles away. Do you understand?”

There was a pause, and Technoblade used that moment to lean forward and whisper into his ear.

“Colour?”

“Green, you moron. I understand.” Came the reply, and Technoblade tightened his hold.

“You’d be best not to call me a  _ moron,  _ Dream. You know how you should address me, don’t you?” 

Dream nodded. 

“Then use my name.”

“Yes,  _ Master.”  _

“Better.” Technoblade smirked to himself, tilting his head to the side so that his ear rested against Dream’s shoulder and his lips had easy access to press quick, gentle kisses to the soft skin of his neck. “Do you have everything made up like I asked?” 

“All in the fridge, Master.” 

“Good boy.” Technoblade affirmed, stretching out the syllables as long as he could “Now, I promise that I’ll treat you right in a few minutes, but I’m sure you can feel--” He thrusted his hips forward, rubbing his hard cock against Dream through the several layers of fabric that separated their skin “-- That you’ve caused a  _ problem.  _ I’d like you to deal with it. On your knees for me, sweetheart, and turn around so I can see that pretty face of yours.”

Dream did as he was told, closing the fridge door before sinking to his knees and twisting his body anti-clockwise. His head was at the perfect height for Technoblade to fuck his throat, almost as if he’d been  _ made  _ for this exact purpose. 

“I’ll let you do the honours.” Technoblade said, a hand moving to the younger’s cheek and brushing over the stubble that traced his jawline. The tip of his middle finger was just long enough to touch Dream’s hair, and he took great enjoyment in doing just so. Of course he’d had the chance to see Dream’s face before meeting him, but seeing it in person was so much different. He could see every light freckle that dusted his cheeks, every scar that covered his body. His nose was ever so slightly askew - as if he’d broken it as a child - and his hair was just long enough to need brushing, but not quite long enough to tie back. He was perfect, and Technoblade was going to relish turning him into a whimpering mess,  _ begging  _ to be undone.

There was a moment before Dream reached up to his waistband, and when he did Technoblade felt his fingers dipping beneath both his sweatpants and underwear to pull them down in one quick tug. His cock immediately leapt up, straining and throbbing inches away from Dream’s face. He looked down at the man on his knees expectantly, but Dream did nothing. 

“Once a brat, always a brat, then?” Technoblade raised an eyebrow, and Dream’s lips curved up into a smile. 

“You asked me to take it out, Master, but you didn’t say anything else.”

“You ought to open your mouth and start doing what’s implied before I stuff my cock so far down your throat that you’ll choke for days.”

“Don’t threaten me with a good time.” Dream smirked, but he brought one hand to his face and spat into his palm before reaching just a little forward. Technoblade felt the tips of his fingers pressing against his cock with almost no pressure at all, dancing lightly over his skin and tracing the veins that protrude. The younger focused his attention entirely on his length, slowly but surely shifting so that it wasn’t just the top of his fingers in contact but down to the first knuckle, then second, then his warm, wet palm wrapped gently around Technoblade’s cock and he let out a hum of contentment. 

“Use your mouth, sweetheart.” Technoblade said, his hand beginning to push Dream toward him. “I want you to put those lips to good work.” 

Dream didn’t need telling twice. His mouth opened slowly, tongue taking its time in extending, before he leaned his head back and pressed it to the underside of Technoblade’s cock. He licked a long stripe, painfully slowly, down until his nose was brushing against the messy curls of Technoblade’s pelvis, and then he returned just as slowly. At the speed he was going at, Technoblade could feel Dream’s tongue adjusting to every bump and ridge along his length, and he let out a moan.

“You’ve done this before, haven’t you?”

“I don’t want to disappoint my Master.” Dream breathed as he pulled back, tossing his head to one side to flip a few strands of hair away from his face. In that moment, Technoblade decided he was  _ beautiful.  _

And in the following moment, when Dream’s lips wrapped themselves around the head of Technoblade’s cock, he decided that he was  _ stunning.  _ Even if he moved at a snail’s pace, Dream was giving Technoblade everything he needed and more. He felt the man sucking in his cheeks and tightening the suction of his lips around his cock, he felt his tongue teasing the slit in his head until precum began to ooze, and only when Dream considered that there was enough saliva in his mouth to cover the entire length of Technoblade’s dick did he start to move. His head began to bob slowly, taking in a little more of Technoblade with each motion, but the older was becoming quickly frustrated.

_ He  _ was supposed to be the one in charge, and he wanted to  _ destroy  _ Dream. They would have time for this sort of thing - for gentleness and for getting to know each other’s bodies intimately - later, right now he wanted something faster, something  _ harder.  _

His hands moved to the back of Dream’s head and the blond stopped in his tracks, lidded eyes gazing upward as Technoblade looked down at him with a silent question. The smallest of nods was given in return, and he required no more confirmation before he pushed Dream’s head further down on his cock. Technoblade forced himself not to thrust his hips forward just yet, and forced himself not to go so fast as to immediately choke Dream, but he didn’t stop moving until the man beneath him had his nose pressed firmly in the mound of wiry hairs and his lips loosened around the base of his cock as he coughed. He felt Dream’s hand move to his leg and he paid attention for any taps that indicated he needed to breathe, but none came. He adjusted. Technoblade grinned wider than before.

“You’re such a whore.” Technoblade whispered. “You’re  _ my  _ whore, Dream.  _ Mine.  _ And I’m going to make sure you  _ never  _ forget who you belong to, understand?”

The question was rhetorical - emphasised with an extra push of his hips as if his cock could make its way any further down Dream’s throat. Technoblade slowly pulled back, watching as long strands of saliva began to dribble down Dream’s chin. When a hand came to wipe it up, he reached to grab hold of his wrist and stop him before he could.

“Don’t.” Technoblade said, pulling out his cock and instead smearing the head against the drool to wet it even further. “You look so fucking pretty like this. My little toy. You understand that you’re a toy, don’t you Dream?”

“Yes, Master.” He said, his voice sounding a little more hoarse than before. 

“And you know what I want to do with my toy, don’t you?” 

Dream nodded, poking his tongue out and leaning his head back to make it easier for Technoblade to continue. And oh, how could he not when Dream looked so  _ damn  _ inviting? 

He placed his length on Dream’s tongue again and his free hand came to tangle in his hair.

“You’re perfect, Dream. So perfect for me.” 

Then, he made good on his promise. He didn’t waste another second before he tightened his grip to hold Dream in place and he began to thrust his hips forward in a quick but steady rhythm, letting the tip of his cock hit the back of Dream’s throat with every movement. He listened to the wonderful, guttural moans that came from the man under his control, listened to the way that he tried to choke out sounds of pleasure even though his mouth was full to bursting. Even with Technoblade’s quick movements, Dream made sure to swirl his tongue and vary the pressure applied. It felt like heaven, and Technoblade hoped that he’d be spending an awful lot more time becoming acquainted with Dream’s mouth over the next few days, but until then he wanted this to be over quickly so he could turn his attention to Dream. 

“Use your hands.” He growled, and in a second he felt Dream’s fingers moving to cup his balls. Much like his lips he switched up how much force he used with every passing moment, and he seemed to alternate perfectly: when his lips were tight his fingers were soft; and when his lips were slack his fingers would squeeze.

It was the perfect kind of pleasure, and Technoblade barely even felt his orgasm building in his stomach before it burst from him. He could tell by the slightly higher pitch noises coming from Dream that the younger sensed it coming, and when he felt himself starting to cum he thrust one last time into Dream’s mouth and held the man’s head firmly against his body. He let out loud moans, breathing heavily as he felt himself covering the back of Dream’s throat with his cum, and Dream didn’t protest. In fact, his lips tightened and he sucked as hard as he could, as if he were trying to drain the man dry.

Technoblade was thankful for the nearby counter, able to reach out with one hand to balance himself as his legs started to wobble when his orgasm passed and Dream was  _ still  _ working his lips with almost never ending determination. Technoblade was at risk of being overstimulated, and when his cock became completely flaccid he pulled himself out, his breathing the loudest thing in the room as Dream quietly brought a hand to his mouth and gently dabbed at his lips with his palm. He looked up at Technoblade with the most  _ innocent  _ expression he could muster up, and the older let out a curse.

“You’re fucking  _ perfect,  _ Dream. Such a good boy, taking all of my cock and all of my cum. I think you deserve a little treat, now, don’t you?”

As his breathing began to return to normal, Dream nodded in response, and Technoblade smiled down at him fondly. He tucked himself back into his sweatpants and pulled the fabric back up to his hips, making a mental note to throw the clothes into the laundry when they were done. Holding out a hand for Dream, he helped the younger to his feet, wanting nothing more in that moment to be gentle and press a soft, tender kiss to his lips. He wanted to hold Dream, to make him feel  _ loved,  _ but that wasn’t what this was about.

He wasn’t really  _ sure  _ what their relationship was going to be going forward, but the gentle part of this could come later. He still needed to give Dream what he deserved.

“Make yourself comfortable against the counter.” Technoblade whispered, allowing himself to indulge in one sweet, chaste kiss to his cheeks. “Did you prep yourself before I landed?”

“I still have the plug in.” Dream admitted, and Technoblade swore he saw his cheeks turning red at the confession. 

“No wonder you were such a shit driver.” He chuckled, letting Dream go as he left the room for a moment. While the Floridian prepared himself he returned to his bags, taking out his toy of choice. He was sure that Dream had plenty of ovipositors of his own, but the  _ Brogoth  _ was one of Technoblade’s favourites and it worked perfectly with the eggs that he’d asked Dream to set in the fridge the night before. He’d very deliberately purchased it in a dark pink, and had pretended on  _ far  _ too many occasions that it was the sort of dick a Piglin would have.

It made Minecraft one hell of a lot more fun when he played like  _ that.  _

Returning to the kitchen with the ovipositor and a bottle of lube he saw Dream with his jeans around his ankles, leaning over the counter with two fingers scissoring his ass as he whined desperately. Clearly, removing the plug he’d been using to prep himself with after so long was getting to him, and Technoblade tutted.

“You can’t even  _ wait  _ for your Master to touch you. You have to be  _ so  _ impatient. I have half a mind to tie your wrists together and keep you from touching yourself for the rest of the afternoon, how would you feel about that?”

“No--” Dream whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut and turning his head so it lay flat against the counter. “Need you… Please…”

“And you’ll have me.” Technoblade assured him, opening up the fridge and immediately spotting the tray of gelatin eggs. “But you have to stop touching yourself, you need to wait, and you  _ need  _ to call me by my name.”

“Master,  _ please!”  _ Dream begged. “Please! I  _ need  _ you to touch me now, I need you, need your eggs, inside me… Please, Master…”

Technoblade started slowly pushing eggs inside the toy, watching it stretching in front of him, and he narrated the experience to Dream.

“This is going to be deep inside you soon, sweetheart.” Technoblade said. “So thick, with all those wonderful bumps to tickle your prostate with every thrust. I wonder how many times you’ll cum. You’re  _ already  _ begging, I’m fairly certain I could talk you over the edge right now.”

“Please, Master!” Dream yelled louder, and Technoblade swore he sounded moments away from sobbing. “I need you!”

“And you’ll have me now.” Technoblade repeated. “My eggs to fill you up.” He took a step closer to Dream as he began to coat the toy in lubricant. Dream might have been prepared, but the toy itself would still need a little slick to help it ease in. “Do you ever think about it, Dream, if Minecraft were real?” He asked, resting to the left of Dream and bringing the tip of the toy to his puckered ass. Dream wiggled against it desperately, but Technoblade refused to push it in just yet. “If you were a speedrunner and I were a Piglin? Do you ever think about how  _ else  _ you could trade for those pearls? What else could happen if you were pinned into a corner of a Bastion by a Brute?” He said, starting to slowly move the silicone around the rim of Dream’s hole. He heard soft whines coming from the man, his face pressed against the cold granite surface, and he chuckled to himself.

“What’s the magic word, sweetheart?”

“Please, Master,  _ please!  _ I want you to fill me up, I want to feel like I’m going to burst.”

“Good boy.” Technoblade purred, and with that he pushed the tip of the toy inside. Immediately, Dream moaned, and Technoblade watched as his posture shifted. The toy was girthy at the tip and only became wider and bumpier the further down it went, so it was no real surprise that the immediate intrusion had such an effect on Dream. It was quick and easy to find his prostate, and Technoblade slowly teased him. He let the toy just brush against it, before eventually thrusting it a little deeper. Now it pushed constantly against the spot that Dream needed stimulating the most, and he watched as his back arched and his head strained upwards. 

Dream’s neck was beautiful. Technoblade would  _ love  _ to sit Dream in his lip and just bite and lick at the exposed skin. He would love to leave his mark, to make him moan in pain and pleasure until there wasn’t an inch of him that wasn’t going to blossom into a beautiful, purple bruise. A sign to tell the rest of the world that he was owned.

The week they shared together was going to be  _ fun.  _

“Fuck--” Dream groaned, his fingers scrambling for purchase against the smooth surface and his cock bouncing against his stomach beneath the counter. It was aching to be touched, but Technoblade could tell that Dream was trying very much not to. He was trying to be good, to obey, and he was more than happy to reward him for that.

“Are you ready for the first eggs?” Technoblade asked, still thrusting the toy inside the man, and Dream nodded. To make the experience all the more memorable, Technoblade pushed the ovipositor another few inches inside of Dream and the noises he made were sinful and whorish. Moans and groans left his lips as a constant stream, his breath was quick and his entire body seemed to shake as he was stretched wider than Technoblade assumed he ever had been before.

He squeezed, and the two eggs he’d managed to place inside the toy moved up through the shaft, widening the toy further until they popped out the other end. A quick look to Dream confirmed that tears were now streaming down his face, and Technoblade smiled to himself as he slowly but surely began to remove the toy. Dream barely even noticed the loss of contact with the eggs inside him, still pressing against his prostate and giving him the pleasure he desired, and Technoblade paused before going any further.

“Do you think you can take a second load? Still green?”

“Mhm.” Dream nodded, taking in a sharp breath. “G-green, ‘nother egg, then touch me… P-please.”

Technoblade nodded, reaching for one final gelatin egg to slide into the ovipositor as he spoke in a much quieter, softer tone than he had done since he’d arrived.

“You’ve been such a good boy for me, Dream. I’m so so proud of you.” He whispered. “One more egg then you’ll be all nice and full. I’ll help you get off, and then I think it’ll be time to look after you. Ready?”

“Uh-huh.” Dream mumbled, and Technoblade brought the toy back to Dream’s hole. WIth two eggs already inside him he couldn’t push it in quite as deep, but it meant that Dream was already almost full and putting  _ more  _ inside of him only encouraged more sweet sounds to leave his body. As much as Dream said he was still green, the older could tell that he was becoming more desperate and the pleasure he was feeling would soon be overcome with discomfort, so he wasted little time in squeezing the third egg through the ovipositor and inside of him. Once he felt it slipping out of the end of the toy, Technoblade removed it, and he shifted his position so that he stood behind Dream at the perfect angle to reach around and wrap his hand around his cock.

While Technoblade was longer, Dream was girthier, and his thumb barely brushed against the tips of his fingers on the other side. 

“Thank you for being so good, Dream.” Technoblade whispered, pressing his lips gently against his neck as he spoke. He felt Dream let out a whine, and his hand began to move quickly to try and draw his orgasm to a head as fast as he could. “You did exactly as you were told, you drank all my cum and took those eggs so well. You’re such a good boy.” He brought his free hand to Dream’s head, running his fingers slowly through his hair. He could feel Dream’s hips beginning to buck against him, and he knew the man was getting close. 

“You can cum, Dream.” Technoblade said. “Cum for me. You deserve it.”

Dream didn’t hold back. With Technoblade’s body so close, the younger arched against him and let his jaw fall slack and open to let out one long, loud moan as thick, hot ropes of cum began to spurt from his cock. Technoblade could feel the liquid coating his fingers and he continued to move his hand up and down the entirety of Dream’s length, milking him through the waves of his orgasm. The sounds he made wavered with intensity and volume, and as the knots inside Dream continued to tighten and burst, he heard three individual, wet thuds against the floor as the eggs were forced out of his ass and dropped down onto the tiled surface below. As each egg left his body and stretched his hole once more, Dream let out more moans, until eventually his body relaxed, his dick stopped twitching, and tears stopped falling from his eyes.

Technoblade let go of the man’s softening cock, his hand slowly moving over the smooth skin of his thighs up to his waist, and his lips pressing gentle, comforting kisses against the back of his neck.

“You did so good, Dream.” Technoblade whispered, his voice now entirely seeking to comfort Dream. “So good.” Another kiss. “How do you feel?”

“S’good.” He muttered, and Technoblade couldn’t help the laugh that left his mouth at that. He’d had time to recover from his own orgasm, but Dream was still utterly fucked out. He continued to run his fingers through Dream’s hair, feeling it slick back with sweat that had pooled on his forehead. 

“Let me run you a bath.” Technoblade said gently, smiling as he enjoyed the closeness and the gentleness of the moment they were sharing now. He didn’t know how much longer it would last, and he wanted to cherish every second he had with Dream like this. “Lots of bubbles, nice perfumes, I’ll wash your hair for you. Do you have the ice cream I said to buy?” 

“Mhm.”

“And the strawberries?”

Dream nodded.

“Good. Once you’re out of the bath you can get tucked up in bed in your softest pyjamas and I’ll bring it up to you. I’m sure there’s a VOD of mine we can watch…” He half joked, expecting Dream to retort and say they could watch a Manhunt instead, but he just agreed.

“Potato war?” He asked quietly, and Technoblade nodded.

“If that’s what you want, sweetheart.” He said, his fingers tapping against Dream as he started to move to help him stand upright again. “I’m going to put some laundry on, too, and I’ll get my stuff set up wherever you want me sleeping. I can take the sofa if you don’t have a spare bedro--”   
  


“Want you with me.” Dream admitted, and despite how out of it he still sounded the words seemed genuine. Technoblade’s heart filled with warmth at that. 

“Yeah.” He said, his arm wrapping tightly around the man as Dream curled into his side and the two started to walk across his kitchen. “I think I can arrange that.”

**Author's Note:**

> don't send this to the cc's involved
> 
> hope you enjoyed. comments & kudos are appreciated


End file.
